


Un día entre los muertos

by NewtNekoPF



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Day of the Dead, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewtNekoPF/pseuds/NewtNekoPF
Summary: Jason a arruinado de manera catastrófica toda la fiesta de Halloween que su lindo novio Tim preparo, decide tomar una decisión arriesgada para salvar su relación solo espera haber hecho lo corrector, ¿Verdad?
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 5





	Un día entre los muertos

—Como lo odio ... —Murmuro entre dientes muy pero muy bajo, para que nadie lo escuche aún si estaba a la par suya, reflejando su molestia creciente.

Su entrecejo seguía fruncido y molesto, aún no le dirigía ni la sonrisa o la mirada al que debía llamar a su hermano mayor, claro si se puede catalogar eso Tim en su diccionario la relación que tenía con el forajido, ¿Porque estaba enfurecido con él? Quizás sea por el hecho de haber sido arrastrado sin su consentimiento a un avión privado que el solicitado por su inteligencia indiscutible que el alcalde de los dos había robado la tarjeta de Bruce y con eso se debió haber costeado aquel medio de transporte, cómo cómo su pasaporte y otros documentos lo dejo en beneficio de la duda aunque tenía sus sospechas que fue con ayuda de cierta pelirrubia amiga y ex novia que tenía el tercer petirrojo entre su círculo más cercano y confiable.

Desvío su mirada a la ventanilla del avión, por qué era lo único que podía hacer atrapado en aquella ave de metal voladora, no tenía acceso a ningún teléfono o dispositivo electrónico porque los había confiscado Jason y mucho menos se pararía a hablarle, no, seguía enojado, no, enojado no, furioso, colérico, iracundo ... Todos los sinónimos habidos y por un ver encajaban a la perfección con ese sentimiento molesto en su interior. Claro, Jason estaba hablando pero este lo ignoraba de una manera nada sutil logrando que las pocas horas de viaje se rindiera y aceptara que no lograría sacarle ni una palabra, aún si ocupaba algún apodo ridículo o alguna de sus cuentas de bromas pesadas.

_¿Porqué el pacífico y calmado Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne, estaba molesto?_

Sencillo Porque su problema solo se remontaba hizo unos días atrás ...

* * *

_~ ... Flashback ... ~_

_Todo estaba bien, había logrado con mucho pero mucho esfuerzo y con la intervención de Dick el lograr que su padre adoptivo acepta hacer una fiesta de Halloween en la mansión, para todos los jóvenes héroes, claro llegamos a los adultos también a divertirse no había problema algunos. Hasta llego más lejos, él ayudó, no solo con los preparativos de la fiesta, sino que también ayudó con la comida a Alfred, obviamente alejando a Dick cuando este quiso intenta ayudarlos, por qué debían admitirlo era un peligro inminente tener a Dick Grayson en la cocina, más aún por qué una vez incendio un trazo de harina con huevos sin aún mezclar._

_Era perfecto, simplemente perfecto. Los invitados no tardaron en llegar y Tim después de ayudar a colocar las últimas cosas se fue a poner su disfraz, porque tenía miedo de ensuciarlo al ayudar con un postre a Alfred. Todo iba de maravilla sin ningún problema, todo el mundo se divertía y la casa estaba llena hasta que Damián "cascarrabias" Wayne estaba divirtiéndose con el pequeño hijo de Superman, Jon; pero esa diversión se acabo tan rápido como comenzó para su triste realidad, y quien fue el causante de eso tenía nombres y apellidos: Jason Peter Todd._

_Jason no solo le bastó el emborracharse en la fiesta junto a su amigo Roy, no, cuando este de la nada se puso loco solo porqué vio a Tim demasiado cerca, alegre y conviviendo con uno de sus mejores amigos Conner Kent. Primero se peleo con el clon de Superman, para luego de nada las cosas se descontrolaron y todo termino aún peor; no hubo pelea física entre el súper chico y el forajido sino que esa pelea fue más entre los dos petirrojos donde terminó como resultado el recorrido de Tim desgarrado casi en su completo como fue lanzado contra la mesa de la comida en medio de la discusión, allí Fue como un golpe de agua fría para el segundo ex Robin al ver lo que causó por su culpa._

_Fiesta terminó justo allí mismo en esa discusión, Bruce regaño a ambos y como si ese día fuera de las pocas casualidades o cosas vistas, Tim se peleo verbalmente con Bruce tratando de demostrar su inocencia pero nada importante, Bruce igual los castigo a ambos pero sobretodo al menor de los dos. Fue en ese mismo instante que no volvería ni a dirigirle la mirada al alcalde de la ira misma que tenía._

_~ ... Fin del Flashback ... ~_

* * *

El menor seguido con su vista en el vidrio de la ventana, y Jason, bueno él se planteaba que tanto tenían que hacer para arreglar las cosas. No eran los mejores hermanos del mundo, porque el alcalde no lo consideraba como su hermano y por este mismo término haciendo esa estupidez, era obvio que se ganaría su enojo pero nunca era un grado de grado, Sí intento hablar con él y pedir disculpas a su manera? Lo hizo, pero fue ignorado y sin más su única opción para recompensarlo por lo sucedido fue esto. Aunque el raptarlo contra su voluntad y metro en un avión con rumbo desconocido para el menor, no fue la mejor idea clara.

¿México? Enserio, Jason, ¿Qué? Ahora que me harás ¿Darme un tiro o dejarme aquí sin papeles? —Le discutió y le discutió las palabras por primera vez en días al segundo petirrojo. Jason no sabia si estar alegre de que por fin dejara de lado su fría indiferencia o si estar preocupado que aún hablándole demuestre aún su enojo contra él, sea lo que estaba estaba feliz de escuchar la voz del pequeño bebé, como lo apodaba.

—Bueno, lamento desilusionarte pero no pienso hacer nada de eso, reemplazo —Legüentos con tranquilidad y un toque de burla, sin dejar de lado esa sonrisa ladina que solo cabreo más y más al menor que sin mediar más palabras con su equipaje o mejor dicho su mochila que es lo poco que pudo traer. Jason solo se iba riendo mientras caminaba detrás de Tim pisándole los talones.

Jason muy a diferencia de lo que pensaba Tim, no pidió taxi ni ningún medio de transporte para solo ellos dos por el contrario el alcalde lo arrastró y lo obligó a subir al transporte público, o si el petirrojo menor era tomado como transporte porque era más ir como una sardina con tanta gente dentro del pequeño autobús (o camión), hasta creyó que alguien del tumulto había tocado su trasero. Cuando la cantidad de personas había disminuido, vio un asiento libre para su triste realidad terminó sin el por culpa de un mocoso publicado de 13 años, lo que había lanzado si recientemente desapareció o algo.

¿Qué pasa Tim, no puedes conseguir un asiento? —Se burlo divertido el alcalde, pero sus burlas quedarán calladas por parte del chico (que ahora era el único parado de los dos porque Jason había logrado tomar un asiento libre), el cual lo golpeó con su mochila— ¡Hola! Ten más cuidado — Le regaño pero eso quedó en saco roto por parte del menor que no le hizo caso, y sin mediar palabra perdió el brazo de Tim y lo jaló hacia el y dejándolo sentado en su regazo.

El sonrojo atacó y adorno todo el rostro pálido de Tim, mientras trataba de quitarse el alcalde por la vergüenza que estaba pasando frente a tanta gente pero al final después de tanto y tanto luchar acepto el ir así, en el lugar de estar parado por todo el camino que faltaba con destino al hotel que se hospedarían, según le solicitó Jason. En medio del trayecto el menor se quedo dormido abrazando su mochila, como dejar su cabeza apoyada en uno de los hombros del forajido el cual aún lo tenía abrazado por la cintura ignorando las miradas que algunas no tan discretas personas les lanzaban.

Cuando les llegó el tiempo de bajar del autobús en la parada más próxima al hotel, seguimos caminando el trayecto faltante a pie aunque Tim andaba más dormido que despierta por lo que Jason le tocó tomarlo del brazo para evitar que el menor terminara atropellado o peor aún siendo raptado por andar así de distraído. Durante su camino el menor dejó de lado su sueño al notario que tenía papel cortado colgado en varios lugares de las calles como otros decorativos realmente llamativos y que el llamaban la atención, continuó así hasta llegar al hotel y de paso a su habitación que estaría compartida pero eso no le importo a Tim porque al ver la cama no dudó ni dos segundos en lanzarse a esta y proponerse a dormir.

—¡A no, babybird, no es hora de dormir! —Dice con una sonrisa Jason mientras deja su equipaje en su cama, mientras que el nombrado solo gruñía contra la cama sin deseos de levantarse o si quiere mover un dedo. Él pelinegro mayor se acercó a donde estaba el otro chico y sin demora lo toma de los tobillos y lo jala para sacarla de la cama, mientras que el otro se aferraba al cubrecama— ¡Arriba perezoso o te dejo muriendo de hambre y sin café aquí ! —Con solo nombrar el café el menor se levanto de golpe.

No te ilusiones solo quiero café gratis, y mueve tu trasero —Ya caminando por la habitación hasta la puerta que daba a esta sin ganas de esperar al otro, aunque tenía que hacerlo porque lo estaban invitando, algo raro que hiciera Jason, aunque ya iba sospechando que irían por un par de hamburguesas.

Sin embargo, los pensamientos de Tim estaban del todo equívocos, porque en lugar de ser llevado a un restaurante donde hicieran unas hamburguesas termino siendo llevado a un pequeño local donde tenían comida mexicana, y termino comiendo una sopa de tortilla Tim y por sus partes, Jason se comió un par de tacos y quesadillas. Después del almuerzo tardío ambos chicos decidieron dar un par de vueltas antes de volver al hotel antes de que la noche cayera, llegando allí el joven detective se fue de forma directa a su mochila donde saco su laptop y comenzó a revisar un par de archivos, pero como si el antihéroe le quisiera molestar ya cuando por fin este estaba más tranquilo le tira encima unas mudas de ropa.

—¡Jason! —Le gritó enojado quitándose la prenda del rostro y la cabeza, descubriendo que era un vestido rojo con negro hermoso con detalles dorados y un par de flores pegadas a la tela. La mente prodigiosa del chico comenzó a trabajar con rapidez y una idea clara salió a la luz, y con rapidez miro a Jason con el ceño fruncido— ¡Ni pienses que me pondré esto, estas loco, no soy una mujer! —Le gritó y estuvo a punto de devolverle la prenda de la misma forma que le fue entregada, sin embargo antes de hacerlo le fue lanzado a una bolsa cosa que le dejó más molesto.

—Vamos, babybird, te compro un café y dejas de hacer un aguafiestas —Trato de negociar a Jason, aunque sonaba más una burla de su parte a los oídos del menor, cosa que no era del todo mentira.

A regañadientes y avergonzado de ser observado Tim comenzó a desnudarse hasta quedar solo en ropa interior pero antes de que pudiera a ponerse el vestido o alguna prenda que le dio con anterioridad el mercenario; este lo detuvo y sacó un estuche de maquillaje por un segundo el pequeño petirrojo pensó en huir pero fue detenido contra su voluntad y fue pintado pensando que el otro le haría alguna cosa solo para burlarse de él, pero se equivocó cuando quedó solo, por qué Jason se fue antes de irse de la habitación con su equipaje al baño. Allí fue la oportunidad para Tim el levantarse y verse en un espejo más cercano descubriendo el trabajo tan impecable y hermoso de pintura, Jason lo había pintado como una calavera, con el diseño idéntico a Catrina, cosa que le saco una sonrisa al menor y un suspiro y se puso manos a la obra en colocarse el vestido como la demás accesorios que jugaban a la perfección con la pintura de su rostro y el que representaba el tercer petirrojo.

Mientras Tim se arreglaba su cabello con extensiones para hacerlo más largo, pudo escuchar como la puerta del baño se abría y dejaba paso a Jason que iba vestido como charro (o mariachi) y con el rostro y manos pintadas pero con un diseño más masculino que uno femenino al que estaba usando el otro pelinegro. El forajido sonrío y se acercó a donde estaba el otro y lo abrazo como le ayudó a acomodarle el cabello y el ponerle una hermosa rosa roja.

Al estaban listos, la noche ya había comenzado a aparecer sin mediar palabra ambos salieron del hotel con rumbo a ver aquella festividad a la cual ahora comprendía el joven detective del porque fue llevado allí, aquel país después de solo un par de días de su fallida fiesta de Halloween estropeada por su mismo " _hermano mayor_ ". Vieron las calles tomar más vida y el ritmo de la festividad en el lugar, sino que también vieron no sólo disfraces idénticos a los que usaban sino también de otros tipos, niños pienso algunos dulces, la música y baladas no se hacían esperar como el ver cómo cada familia enfloraba y conmemoraba a sus miembros que se encontraban en el otro lado; un par de veces Tim tuvo que detener a Jason de robar algo de comida o alcohol de los altares con las ofrendas para los muertos, no era por supersticioso sino más bien por respeto a la familia y sus costumbres.

Pasaron toda la noche divirtiéndose hasta que casi la media noche fue su hora de regresar a casa, tomados de la mano algo que los hizo sonrojar a ambos como si fueran un par de adolescentes cuando uno tenía 20 y el otro 23 años. Al regresar a su cuarto de hotel se deshicieron de sus ropas y pintura con un merecido baño separado y un buenas noches compartido antes de meterse entre las sábanas de cada cama que le pertenecía en aquella estancia; sin embargo a los pocos minutos un peso extra de una persona hubo en la cama del tercer petirrojo, como unos brazos que lo atraparon y apegaron al pecho ajeno del intruso no tan intruso. Tim sonrió ampliamente mientras se dejaba abrazar y dijo:

—Te perdono y gracias —Hizo una pequeña pausa para suspira lentamente—, fue lindo de tu parte esto peor la próxima vez que arruines mi fiesta de Halloween te dejaré amarrado y dejare de cabeza en la fosa de los cocodrilos en el zoológico de Gotham —Amenazo con sutileza, aunque nunca cumpliría con esta porque simplemente no tenía corazón como para lastimar al otro por mar enojado que estuviera con él.

—También te quiero, babybird —Le murmuró cerca del oído del menor, mientras escondía su rostro contra la nuca y cuello de este aspirando su aroma que tenía tanto su colonia como una deliciosa aroma a flores Cempasúchil, que aún perduraba en su cabello como cuerpo. Aquel aroma lo relajaba como la cercanía de aquel cuerpo de su babybird—. Tim, ¿Y si me das un beso de buenas noches? —El nombrado sonrío y con cuidado se dio vuelta en los brazos fornidos de Jason.

Los labios de ambos se juntaron en un casto beso que se transformó en uno necesitado al no tener contacto alguno entre ambos desde su pelea en la fiesta, las manos como los gestos y el calor fue subiendo y subiendo volviendo loco a ambos, y la escasa ropa que tenían en sus cuerpos se fue perdiendo mientras la noche era la única testigo de lo que pasaba en aquella habitación por parte de aquellos amantes reconciliados.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es una pequeño one-short creado tanto para la celebración de Halloween como del Día de muertos.


End file.
